Dragon Ball X: Arc 3! Novel Version
by curetonzn
Summary: Meeting new characters and finding out the past back on the planet Dressin.


Third arc

The trio head to Earth's capsule Corp to learn more about the legendary Saiyans; Goku and Vegeta. They meet Jogger Briefs who not only is in charge of Capsule Corp but also bought the Red Ribbon army in order to bring their attempts at planetary destruction to an end. Jogger welcomes the three Saiyans after listening to their stories. Jogger gives them a tour of the newly established CC. During that, they cross paths with a very tall and bulky man who was sweeping the halls.

Jogger says "Hello Barrido" to the giant. Barrido gave him a nod of recognition and a slight smirk. He turned to stone though when he saw who he is with. The Spud goes to greet Barrido but is met with a charging ki blast right in his face. "One more step and it will be your last." threatened Barrido. Spud steps back chuckling nervously. Barrido proceeded with his chores as did the tour. Once it was over, the three asked Jogger why Barrido was so hostile in his lab. Jogger turned solemn and a little pale.

He told them that he found Barrido as a bloody and beaten man, limbs missing and only hanging on by a thread. Normal surgery was not gonna be enough, he had to change his entire being. He turned him into an Android and thanks to the merging of CC and RR, he was the best being ever created, even better than Cell. During the process, Jogger attaches a Mind Projector to see who the person was and what he found was horrific.

Women and children dying from soldiers, cities being burned to the ground, and Barrido being tortured. The end of the memories is him shouting "I will not rest until every Saiyan is dead." The three were shocked by that statement. Brusl asked Jogger if he could show us the memory with the soldiers. Jogger opened it and displayed it on his massive supercomputer. The soldier was blurry but Jogger enhanced it to look uncannily real. The three froze in astonishment to see the symbol the soldier bared on his left chest plate.

The Crest of Caesar that looked like a logo of a wreath. "There's more!?" Sprout asked. Then they watched more of it, there was a pouch filled with chocolate and candy balls. One of Caesar's minions ate one and he closes his eyes as he ate it. The veins started showing everywhere on his body. He started charging at the camera rendering static and black and white on the screen. Everybody froze and shocked after seeing that happen on the screen. "What was that they just ate?", asked Sprout. "They are stored with previous Saiyan's energy." replied a mysterious voice. Everybody sprung into their fighting stances facing the shadow. "Show yourself!" Spud said fiercely. A mysterious lady came out of the shadow with her hands up. "I'm innocent and I escaped under Caesar's secret little lab and sneaked into the shuttle you guys stole and slept the whole way to this planet called Earth, they used us to change other Saiyans into candy and they would test a few of us and eat their own Saiyans to see if they feel any stronger." explained the mystery lady. Spud still in his stance asking a question, "who are you and what are you?" then she quickly replied, "seriously, ya'll need to do better... I'm Coco and I'm with the Buu race". "Oh! Well I'm Spud and these are Brusl and Sprout", replied embarrassed Spud.

As Spud was laughing, Brusl punched him in the head. "Ow! What was that for!?" As Brusl and Spud headbutt each other, Brusl replied back, "you idiot! You know good well that she's a Buu race!" As they are still headbutting each other. "Are they always like this? Coco asked. "Hehe yeah, now if you'll excuse me I'll have to get this situated before they blow up the whole building." Sprout ran in between the headbutt to stop them and calm them down. "Those three have potential, I can feel it." Coco thought. Brusl looked away in embarrassment, Spud nervously laughs and scratching his head and Sprout let out a relieved sigh. "Alright let's go ahead and try to find our own masters", Spud said smirking. "I know the answer to that. It's Master Roshi!" answered Joggers.

"Ooooooh! Master Roshi you say? Where is he?" Spud said happily. "Oh, boy" whispered Brusl. "Now now calm down. He's on an island down far West." Jogger Briefs answered Spud's questions. As Jogger was done talking Spud ran out of the house and flew in that direction to meet with Master Roshi on the island. "He probably doesn't know which way is West but he'll figure it out soon enough. Now what are ya'll looking for?" asked Joggers. "Well I wanna learn some swordsmanship and make my own sword out of the strongest material ya'll have", said Sprout. "I just wanna be the strongest fighter even stronger than Spud so I'm going the opposite direction", said Brusl. Joggers replied, "I just know the guy for you Sprout and Brusl try Kami's place, I'm sure they built the Hyperbolic Time Chamber again." After they were done talking Brusl left on his own to find Kami's place.

To be continued...


End file.
